64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
List of antagonism by character
Many characters in the animated series "64 Zoo Lane" are portrayed as heroes in many episodes. Some of them are not considered villains, but some are seen portrayed with villainous roles. This list doesn't include such characters such as Victor or other villains encountered in the series. Lucy * The Story of Beverley the Beaver: Refuses to share her popcorn with the monkeys Tickles and Giggles as Georgina isn't happy what Lucy did to the monkeys. Nelson the Elephant * The Story of Nelson the Elephant: As a calf, Nelson disturbs Audrey, Nathalie, and Reginald and refuses to stop jumping after the animals keep on giving him a warning. * The Story of the House of Leaves: Blames Nigel for stealing the last leaf required to build the house of leaves, even though Nigel has not stolen it and Nigel asks Audrey to tell the truth. After Nigel finds the last leaf behind Nelson, Nelson reforms and apologizes to Nigel for being rude to him. Tickles and Giggles the Monkeys * The Story of Giggles and Tickles: They play a trick on the animals while waiting near a large rock and the animals have had enough of their tricks. * The Story of Petula the Parrot: They both pull a branch (equivalent to a lever) that ejects Petula's fruits and Petula becomes enraged after the two monkeys start eating her fruit, even without asking permission from her. * The Story of the Great Rains: They both give out false predictions about the incoming rain and the other animals are not satisfied with their wrong predictions. Reginald the Lion Though grumpy, Reginald is not considered a villain, but he is seen doing antagonistic roles. * The Story of Herbert the Warthog: Tries to stop the music and noise created by Herbert, Alan, Zed, and three frogs. He later reforms when an audience of animals tell him to participate in the concert. * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep: Gets upset with all the animals and tells them to leave him alone. After disturbed by several insects, Reginald is bothered by many of them and retreats from the grass. After reforming of how selfish he has been, the other animals start to clear away many of the grass, but Reginald tells them to leave the last of the grass for some insects. The Snip Snip Bird * The Story of Seamus the Stork: He is jealous of Seamus and his flying activities. Thus, he shows no respect after Seamus loses his feathers, while the other birds feel bad for the loss of his feathers. He later reforms with the other birds after Seamus had the ability to fly again. Doris the Duck Sometimes bossy, Doris is not considered a villainess. However, she is also seen doing antagonistic roles. * The Story of the Dawn Chorus: After being bothered by a dawn chorus, Doris decides to make her own chorus and tries to let all the animals copy the sound of a quacking duck. However, the animals refuse to listen to Doris, since not all of them are ducks like Doris and not all of them can quack like a duck. After a misunderstanding * The Story of Doris's Precious Things: Steals various objects from various animals and the other animals are very upset with Doris and her selfish behaviour. Having collected the objects, Doris calls the animals to see the precious things that she has collected, but the animals refuse to come. The animals later reform when she returns the objects that they needed. This is one of Doris's most antagonistic roles. * The Story of Doris's Flower: Refuses to let the animals see the flower and forces the animals to collect shells to see the flower inside a shade of leaves. However, it turns out that the flower starts wilting and the animals are upset that they want their shells back. Doris, however, refuses to give them back their shells. This is another example of one of Doris's antagonistic roles. Jimmy the Kangaroo Jimmy has only been a villain to Joey once in one episode. Since Episode 19, he reforms with Joey and Phoebe. * The Story of Joey the Kangaroo: Taunts Joey that he is unable to jump for the event where young kangaroos must learn how to jump and to see who jumps the highest. He taunts Joey that he cannot beat him in the jumping contest. Zed the Zebra * The Story of Zed the Zebra: Taunts the other animals to lose the race, because he tells them he's very fast with his stripes. However, the other animals win the race instead and Zed doesn't feel bad after he loses. * The Story of Gary's Best Friend: Loses his temper after Gary (in his zebra disguise) thinks Zed is vain. By losing his temper, Zed yells at Gary rudely and Georgina, Molly, and Nathalie get upset at him for being rude to Gary. He later does apologize for being rude to Gary and Gary teaches him how to dance with him. * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood: Refuses to listen to other animals who are asking for help politely. Later, Zed is told to think and listen carefully to what the other animals are saying to him. Herbert the Warthog * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day: Disturbs the animals with his noisy behavior, such as bothering Reginald with his musical rocks, talking to himself rudely, and eating very noisy that disturbs Doris. This causes three of them to give a challenge to see if he remains silent for one day until sunset to get a big watermelon and if he fails, he won't receive the watermelon. Ronald the Rhino * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders: Refuses to listen to his assistant the Tic Tic Bird and decides to continue smashing stuff, only to cause more trouble. One example includes a weaver's nest almost getting ruined. Pauline the Pelican * The Story of Pauline the Pelican: Steals a fish from Seamus, a watermelon from Herbert, and a bone from Reginald without asking permission. This causes them to be upset at Pauline, even though she was hungry and unable to catch a fish. Randolph the Raccoon * The Story of Melanie the Moose: Gets upset at Melanie by yelling at her for being clumsy and useless, along with Boris and Beverley. Later, he, Boris, and Beverley apologize for being rude to her. Beverley the Beaver * The Story of Melanie the Moose: Gets upset at Melanie by yelling at her for being clumsy and useless,along with Boris and Randolph. Later, she, Boris, and Beverley, apologize for being rude to her. * The Story of Beverley the Beaver: Cuts down almost all the trees to build a big dam and the other animals are not happy for her selfish behavior. This is Beverley's most antagonistic role. The Puffins of Mossy Bay * The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin: Jamie, the protagonist of the story, begins sucking his thumb, which is considered bad manners. The other puffins are not satisfied with Jamie and his habit of sucking his thumb. Upon meeting Hercule, he and Jamie shared a similar thing (Hercule used to bite his nails, which is also considered impolite). Jamie stopped sucking his thumb ever since his encounter with Hercule. * The Story of Thelma the Whale: Three out of four puffins (minus Jamie) are upset with Thelma after being pushed by a wave and causing her to be stranded on the beach where a football match is taking place. As the tides are coming, the other three puffins with Jamie decide to push her out of the land and back to the water. Other unnamed animals * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo: Some unnamed hippos taunt Henrietta when they see her hairy body and the protagonist of the story doesn't feel happy when the others taunt her. They later reform when they see her beautiful hairdo done by the Snip Snip Bird. * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep: Several insects begin to bother Reginald who is sleeping in the tall grass. Reginald was able to escape from the noisy grass. This was a misunderstanding for all the animals, but the insects never show remorse to Reginald, as none of them are seen when the animals are clearing away the tall grass. Category:Lists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters